A Winter Vacation: Parts 1,2&3
by DeluluandOroro Platoon
Summary: Ichigo is in a rage, so Pico and Sorbet run for safety, where Sorbet learns how Pico feels. And it all leads downhill for the rest of the students as the days of Winter Vacation press on. Rated T for swearing. Delulu&Midori Productions
1. Part 1

**WASSUP? Yeah, Midori here, and I have been SO busy, sorry. I'm finally not sick any more (I was sick for all of September, October, November, and the beginning of December), and I have had SO MUCH WORK with trying to get into college. I still love all of our viewers, and Delulu does too. YEAH! Hopefully, you will take this story as an apology. (For anyone who does not know, Aarbie is a light male and Ichigo is a dark female)**

"If you EVER wake me up again, I will personally unscrew you and build you back together as a bookcase. Understand?"

For everyone in Ichigo, Lassi and Sorbet's dorm room, it was a typical start to a vacation day. It was the third day of winter vacation, and Mokka had begun to lecture Ichigo about sleeping in, and she had had enough of it. Whereas Mokka believed vacations were "a way to demonstrate the human flaw of stress", Ichigo saw it as a way to sleep however much she wanted, not worrying about how late to class she was (not that she cared anyways).

Everyone else was sitting at the table, finding the discussion much more interesting than their half eaten lunches. Threats were flying everywhere from the enclosed room, making Lassi uncomfortable.

"Do…you think we should help him?" Lassi wondered, unsure of what to do. Pico glanced at her and laughed.

"Trust me on this one, but even I'm not stupid enough to wake Ichigo up."

"Is she really that bad?" asked the rabbit girl. Lassi had never witnessed anyone wake Ichigo up before, but the hidden tone of fear in Pico's voice caught her attention.

"Are you kidding? I tried to wake her once, and the next second, I went through her bedroom wall into the hallway outside. Hospital Wing for a week." The fire mage shivered at the memory.

"It's true," Aarbie chimed in, "she may have no skill with magic, but with that strength and her temper, I would rather die than face off against an angry Ichigo."

Voices could still be heard from the room, and from the sounds of it, Mokka had begun to try rationalizing with her.

"Ichigo, it's almost 2 in the afternoon. We all agree you should wake up-" The robot was cut off by a huge _SMASH_. Everyone was startled and fell silent as Mokka flew out of the room and across into the wall.

The eyes of the demon standing at the doorway quickly shot over to the friends sitting at the table. Anger and dark magic surrounded her, making her appearance even more threatening than it already was.

"Do YOU agree that I should have been awake?" Ichigo's presence had created a very powerful dynamic of fear. The fear that they two may become subject to her rage. The group of friends sat perfectly still, wide eyed at the horror of Ichigo's wrath. "I think that you do agree. Now," she placed a fist into her left hand, "who's next?"

Everyone fled from the room, fearful that they were to be Ichigo's next victim. They skidded down the hall in opposite directions, escaping the clutches of the dark mage.

Unluckily for the friends who were fleeing for their lives, almost every student had left for the holidays, and everyone that was present had gone to the more public areas of the school grounds. This meant that they could not simply knock on a door and beg to enter. Chai, Aarbie, and Lassi had headed to the Common Rooms, as Pico and Sorbet continued to run through the halls.

"Do…you think…she followed us…" Sorbet panted, stopping to catch her breath.

"Who knows? It's best to find a place to hide- here, a closet! Get in!" Pico flung open the door, pushing Sorbet inside.

It was quite a squeeze, but the two managed to fit. They sat in silence. The two of them had never really been alone together, and Pico found it awkward to start a conversation.

"Damn, Ichigo's crazy. That's one thing you never do!" It was the only way he figured they could even start talking, and he began to feel like an idiot.

"Yeah, I guess that was a bad idea…"

Again, silence.

"You seem to know an awful lot about Ichigo." Sorbet commented, making Pico somehow feel even more uncomfortable.

"Well, I've known her for a long time." This was true. Despite the fact that he was about three years older, he and Ichigo had met in a detention one day after school. They instantly hit it off, and started hanging out, and they had been friends ever since.

"Huh. Have you ever dated each other?"

"What? God no! She's like a bro to me, man. No way that's ever gonna happen." Pico was shocked Sorbet would even ask a question like that; on the contrary, it was she, Sorbet, that he secretly liked. Her chestnut brown hair, beaming eyes, her cool and relaxed attitude towards everything, there was no way Pico could not like her.

And now, he realized, he was alone with her. Pico couldn't help but turn bright red, grateful that it was so dark in the closet. 

To him, it felt as though hours were going by, not sure of what he should do or say. All of a sudden, Pico felt his shoulder being lowered by something. He turned his head to see what it was, seeing Sorbet's head propped on his shoulder.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Pico asked nervously. He swore his heart was going to explode, it was pounding so fast.

"I'm just tired. Can I use you as a pillow?" She curled up next to him and yawned lightly.

"Uh…yeah, go ahead." _What the hell, that's the BEST LINE I CAN COME UP WITH!_ Pico raged in his head.

/

How long had it been? Pico stirred awake to rustling noises of someone walking outside of the dark closet. Would it be safe to leave? He started to stand up, remembering that…

Sorbet, still sleeping, shifted and intertwined her hand with his. Pico could smell her sweet, watermelon breath, and his heart jumped when he realized how close her head was to his. It...wasn't like it was bad. In fact, he was glad. _But what if she does like someone else? Naw, I'm just…nervous. Yeah…_

"…Pico…" It was like electricity had just shocked his body, and Pico turned his head to look at Sorbet. Thoughts rushed through his head at hyperspeed of all of the reasons she would say HIS name while sleeping. _Maybe I should wake her up? _But Sorbet looked at peace as she slept.

It did not matter if he had woken her up at that point anyways, because as he shifted his foot, he kicked a broomstick that was supporting two metal buckets. Needless to say, they fell down with a huge crashing sound, waking Sorbet up.

"Uh? Oh, how long have I been sleeping?" Sorbet asked groggily.

"No clue, but I think it would be safe to leave. I think enough time has passed."

There was an empty silence again, and Sorbet seemed to force the question out of her. "So…is there anyone you like?" His face blushed red, not knowing how to answer the question.

He reached over and held Sorbet's hand, and Pico could sense her smiling. "I'm kinda hopping that's what you were trying to ask. I am right, I hope…"

Pico felt the small, delicate hand squeeze his own. He stood up, searching for the doorknob with the other hand.

"Wanna see if the cost is clear? I think we should go out for lunch, don't you?"

Pico was over the moon happy when she replied with a yes.

MEANWHILE…

"Now Ichigo, I hope you realize that tying people to a banister by their feet is not appropriate school behavior,"

The menace had been stopped by none other than Principle Biscotti, who had been on his afternoon stroll on the school grounds when he saw Ichigo hanging Aarbie, Chai, and Lassi by their feet to the "Welcome Back" banister that had been placed to greet students back from vacation.

"Seeing as it is the holidays, I will ask you to apologize to these students. As long as you do this, there will be no detention for your actions."

"Yes sir." Ichigo muttered, planning on how to take revenge on her friends after she was caught...

**Sorry, this was a story I started in November, and just had time to finish :D I support PicoXSorbet! However, I'm thinking of making a series of stories that will relate to this (Yes, more stories for Magical Starsign!) Oh, I own NOTHING in this story, besides the plot…I think… O.o**


	2. Part 2

**Mwahaha…The CONTINUATION! Actually, I was thinking I would have three or four of these stories playing off of the fact that Pico and Sorbet are hiding their relationship, even if it is a quick scene. This is more focused on a Ichigo(Female)XMokka, however at the same time…not…haha? Oh, just trust me, it may be ok. I know I don't own Magical Starsign! But Diyra is my character, so…no taking.**

In all honesty, she was unhappy with the current circumstance that followed the other day.

She had been caught being "abusive" to her friends. So what? When did tying friends upside down on school grounds become, as Biscotti said, "inappropriate actions"?

But did saying sorry work out? Noooooo, the evil necromancy teacher thought she deserved more punishment. So she had to stay on a day off to help students that wanted extra help OVER A VACATION. Needless to say, she was stuck being a test dummy for Diyra, a fox girl with long red hair that matched her fox ears and tail that needed help with her anima magic.

Using students as test subjects was probably illegal.

_I'll need to make sure I tell Biscotti about this later. Maybe that ass of a teacher will be fired. Hope so._

So what happened wrong? There was a quick earthquake that hit, turning off power for a solid two minutes. She took the time to escape, not really caring if there were consequences. Since when did she care anyways?

_HAHA! Let's see you keep me in study hall! ICHIGO FOREVER!_

What Ichigo did not notice, was that Diyra had tried to change the bird in the cage into a cat. And the spell had missed.

Ichigo was always too distracted to notice something like the fact that she had turned into a cat.

She seethed down the hall. Vacation at Will-O-Wisp was about a month off, and she had just spent the past three days trying to make a plan to get revenge on her friends. Especially Mokka.

_Bastard waking me up. He's first. I WILL GET REVENGE MWAHAHAHAHAAA!_

Her mind was a horrifying place, truly. She marched around the school halls, dark aura present, ready to go to her room and sleep some more.

_That's odd, how did my door get so big? Meh, someone probably hit me with an illusion spellOHMYGOD!_

Ichigo did not like the sight of it. Huge, bulky, and a waste of space.

"Oh, why hello. How did you get in here?" The robotic voice of Mokka vibrated everywhere.

"MrwOOOOOW!" _Dude, I WALKED HERE. DUH!_

"I guess you seem safe enough, and I cannot detect any illnesses on you."

_Dare you to say that again, metal can._

"Come here, you may stay in my room for the current amount of time. I do believe Pico or Chai would know what to do with you."

And with a swift motion, Mokka pushed Ichigo into the room and closed the door.

The boy's dorm room was always a disastrous place to be. That's why they were always at the girl's dorm room. The only place that was clean was the kitchen, but probably because Aarbie and Pico were in there cooking.

_They're more suited to be women than me. Mokka, make me sammich. _

"What should I feed you…I guess this will do." Mokka reached into the pantry and grabbed a can of tuna.

_Cool story bro, but you kinda didn't listen about that sammich. _Ichigo became more impatient with every comment of hers being ignored. _I know we fight, but come on Mokka. Give me a break._

Can opener. Funny smells. Mokka looking like he was A MILLION TIMES TALLER. She couldn't take it. Ichigo heard a clunk, and turned to see that a blob of tuna was set on a plate in front of her.

_Is this about kicking you through the door a few days ago? Cuz I'm totally sorry. Then again, it was epic. _For the life of her, she could not figure out what was going on. She was trapped, being treated like…a pet, or something.

"Do you not eat canned tuna?"

_I despise you._

"Hmm. I assume research on feline behavior is needed. I will be back, so do not cause trouble." Mokka announced to the, what he saw, dark coloured cat. He walked away to connect himself to the internet.

_Don't count on i-waaaaaaaaiiiiiit, cat? Did he just compare me to a feline? _And in her brain, she set herself to Destruction Mode.

Opening the fridge, she ate EVERYTHING SHE COULD SEE. Except the avocado. Eww.

Having a huge gulp of Tabasco sauce, her face turned red and smoke came out her ears. Mokka clumped back into the room, seeing the kitchen was a terrible mess, like there was a war that had taken place. Tomatoes lain smashed on the ground, the cookies were in shambles, and all of the ingredients for sandwiches seemed to have gone missing. The avocado seemed to be the last survivor of the gruesome battlefield, however.

"…" There was not much Mokka could say to this, watching the food covered cat hiss at the bottle of Tabasco.

_God, the pain. THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS! _Ichigo pointed an accusative paw at the bottle. The Tabasco sauce cried inside.

"I guess anything that is living is as incapable as a human. If you can be calm, I will not throw you out the door. I have friends that live across the hall, and I am heading over there for dinner anyways, so try not to be so crazy." He opened the door only to find that the cat was trailing behind him closely. "Do you not want me to leave? Living creatures are something I will never understand…"

_No, YOU can stay. I'M going back to my dorm room. Stupid._

"Oh, I understand. You would like to see my friends."

_You have NO ONE to love you._

"Come on." With a quick motion, Mokka swooped Ichigo into his arms and carried her across the hall.

Everyone was chilling around the dorm room when Mokka entered, infuriated cat in arms. Lassi gasped and squealed, snatching Ichigo out of Mokka's arms.

_Nononononononononooooooo! _The bunny girl had a thing for anything cute, and she was spinning Ichigo around the room.

_Lassi, love ya, but I'm going to throw up if you don't stop._

"Mokka, she's adorable! Where did you find her?" Lassi stopped spinning only to squeeze Ichigo until she felt her eyes popping out of their sockets.

"The feline was sitting in the hallway, and I took her to my dorm room. It is quite a messy cat." Mokka responded blandly as Ichigo fought for air and freedom of Lassi's grasp.

"May…I hold her now?" Chai spoke up, being particularly brave due to Lassi's love of all things cute and cuddly. The bunny girl slowly handed the cat over.

_How can I ever repay you? _Tears swelled in Ichigo's eyes as she purred into Chai's lap. Aarbie, who was not in the room, stumbled in with bruises on his face and arms.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you man?" Pico rose from his chair to help Aarbie sit down.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Just ran into some people." The light mage gave his fragile smile as Sorbet conjured ice to place on his bruises.

"Are those ass holes beating you still? I thought Ichigo and I showed them what happens if they mess with ya!" Pico became fired up for a fight, scanning the room for his companion. "Hey, where is Ichigo anyways?"

"Last I know, she was complaining that she had to sit in on an extra help lesson. I don't think she's back yet." Chai answered.

_Pfft, actually, I'm right here, soooo…yeah._

"I don't care, I can totally beat the shit outa those guys by myself. Anyone wanna come?" Pico shouted, standing on the chair heroically.

"I may as well try to talk you out of your human urges to spar with others." Mokka replied, standing up and following his fiery friend.

_No one pick on MY brother! Count me in! _She ran in ragefull circles and dashed after Pico and Mokka.

"What the hell was with that cat?" Aarbie asked.

/

"Didn't I tell ya before, dumb asses? You touch Aarbie, you deal with me and Ichigo." Pico was ready for a fight, with a robot that would not participate and a cat that he did not notice.

"Oh, then where's that girl? Finally trying to learn magic? Har har." There was about five boys, each dumber than the next. Like stereotypical football players. They all joined in laughing stupidly.

Pico yelled insults and managed to punch out two of the boys. However he was taken by surprise and pinned by the remaining three.

_They make fun of Pico and me as well? They must be EXTERMINATED!_ With quick thinking, she skillfully clawed her way onto the ceiling unnoticed.

_THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAA!_ She screamed as she plunged from the ceiling onto the enemy below. Ichigo did some nifty ninja fighting moves and beat the bullies to a pulp, sitting on top of the pile of KO-ed boys.

_Bam, that's how you do things. With this victory…_

"Wow, that was amazing. Isn't this the cat you brought home?"

…_And they shall make me their Queen, and follow my every command…_

"Processing…Processing…Yes, it does seem to be the same cat from the hall that I found."

…"_Grand times, old chaps" I can say, while drinking tea. Oh, I see. DON'T PRAISE ME THEN PICO!_

"Huh. Well, I guess that's settled with. We should head to our dorm room and get some shut eye anyways." Pico put his arms behind his head, followed by Mokka and the weird cat.

They had managed to make it back to the dorm room, told Aarbie that everything was going to be fine, and talked about the strange cat.

_After all of that fighting, do you know what I'm in the mood for? Sammich. _

"By the way, Mokka, what happened to the food?" Aarbie asked as he sat on the counter.

"This may sound odd, but I believe the cat may have consumed it."

His roommates gave dumb struck looks and marched to their own rooms in disbelief. Mokka went and turned off the main lights, sitting in a corner to recharge his batteries. Ichigo sat next to him, still meowing about food.

The robot sighed, "You remind me an awful lot of a friend I have. But no one saw her all of today…I am becoming just a bit worried."

Ichigo sat dead quiet and stared at Mokka.

…_lolz wut?_

"She is a good friend of mine, but I cannot help but wonder where she may be. However curiosity is in my nature, so it makes a reasonable cause of wondering of her location. But she's…"

_OH GOD NO DON'T SAY IT TO ME! NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS!_

"…really easy to annoy. Ichigo has no tolerance at all, I think. Well, maybe not for me. It's ok though, I like being able to get that rise out of her."

_Wow, so you do like to make me angry. WELL THERE GOES THE SORRY ABOUT KICKING YOU THROUGH A DOOR. Whore._

He sighed again, a much deeper sigh. Like there WAS something on his mind, and didn't want to tell anyone. Mokka looked right at Ichigo, as though he KNEW it was her. But that wasn't possible. Because that would mean Mokka understood something.

"Hey, I did not realize that before. You have purple eyes like her as well. Strange. Well, good night."

_I hope I'm in your nightmares, torturing you with fire._

She walked away from the hunk of metal and tried to find somewhere to sleep. Ichigo found nothing, so decided to play a game of how much furniture she could move before someone woke up. Needless to say, she fell asleep a few hours later.

/

There was the sound of the shower running. One of the boys must have woken up REALLY early. But there was the smell of breakfast wafting around. Wait, who's that singing? Ichigo opened her eyes, seeing Pico of all people sitting at the kitchen counter. Mokka was still in his Sleeping Mode, Chai wouldn't wake up so early, and Aarbie would still be sleeping due to being worn out with his injuries.

_Oh Picoooo, who's in the shooowwwerrr?_

Dumb struck, she watched as Sorbet emerged from the bathroom. The water mage silently walked over to Pico, hair slightly damp.

"Thanks, the shower wasn't working well in my room."

"Hey, no problem."

_Oh. Ok. That's ok. That had me wondering for a secGODDAMNITWHYMYEYES!_

Ichigo saw the two kiss, even if it was brief. She felt like throwing up in their faces.

"So, when should we tell the rest of them?" Sorbet sat down next to Pico, grasping his hand.

"I don't know. I think it's best to wait it out more. Knowing them, they'll be obnoxious about it."

_Well HELL YES WE WILL! I feel betrayed Pico. I thought nothing could stand in between our bromance. _

"How about we have a date in the afternoon? I'll say I was at the library, and you can say you were fighting." The water mage smiled at her boyfriend as they agreed on a place to have their date in town.

_No, I'm not seeing this! I can't hear yoooouuuu! LALALALALAAA!...Dammit, but now I know their secret. HOW WILL I LIVE LIKE THIS!_

She watched as the two went back to their respectful rooms, cringing about what she had witnessed. Ichigo was able to sneak out behind Sorbet and continue to wander the halls, until she bumped into someone else walking the halls.

_Diyra! Oh, I'm so sorry I ran away during your practice! _Ichigo meowed.

"Ichigo? Hey is that you?" Diyra (remember Diyra?) whispered to the cat in front of her.

Ichigo nodded ridiculously, overjoyed to have encountered the anima mage. The young fox girl smiled her approval.

"Now, what's the reversal spell…I can't seem to remember it. Don't worry though, the spell isn't that strong. It should wear off in an hour or two at this point, haha."

_Next time I see you in detention with me, I'm giving you the silent treatment. HARD CORE silence._

/

The sun had reached the sky, lighting up the snowy school grounds. On the floor, outside of her dorm room, Ichigo was lying asleep. She had turned back into a human and not noticed, and anyone walking by seemed to point and make comments. By lunch time, Ichigo decided to walk the streets of town, seeing Sorbet and Pico holding hands and sharing an ice cream. However, Pico had noticed Ichigo and blurted out how he and Sorbet were in a relationship. For Ichigo, this "run-in" made her feel far better about knowing her two friends were in a relationship. Otherwise, she would have to live for a while, knowing two of her best friends were together, without them knowing she was aware.

In all honesty, she felt as though her circumstance turned out relatively well.

**:3 Yay…So, I hope you were amused by this story. I know I was. But there is going to be A THIRD ONE! Also a secretive PicoXSorbet, this one continues with a slight OneSided MokkaXIchigo, and a (possible) OneSide LassiXAarbie. No, I do agree with the pairs, I just think that before running around the universe, it is one-sided (I love you guys! Don't hurt me!). Hope you keep reading, and please R&R!**


	3. Part 3

**I'm really bad at follow through, and sorry about that. But hey, I'm making this the last one. I also figured that having multiple different stories scattered around would be annoying, so I put them all together! YAY! At most, swears and suggestive language, but nothing more! Haha. Yup….I need to get back to working on the main story line for the game…or just write in general….yeah…**

It was quite the quiet winter day. Snow was falling peacefully, and the grounds at Will-O-Wisp Academy were lazily blowing in the wind. The dorm building was quiet. Most of it, at least.

"Well, then the bar it is!" Chai fist bumped the air, glad that his idea of how to cheer Aarbie up was chosen. The light mage sighed his disapproval, but knew it would be of no use anyways. It was in their "Roommate Arrangement" plan that if one of them was depressed about a breakup, then it was the other roommates' responsibility to cheer him up. No. Matter. What.

The robot started about how he highly disagreed that alcohol was the correct method to make one feel better. The red headed boy WOULD have tried to convince his friends that this was not a plan he wanted to participate in, due to the fact that going to a bar would cause an issue with his plans for the night, AKA, going out on a date with the beautiful and talented water mage, Sorbet.

Of which he had still not told his friends about.

BUT, because he had not, he was trapped helping the depressed Aarbie get over his ex. At least Chai was in high spirits about the idea, along with Ichigo-

Wait, what?

"Uh…Ichigo…you do know that this is a bro night out." Pico tried to inform her, politely.

"Well DUH! So, what bar are we goin' to?" The relatively pretty tomboy was rejoicing next to Chai, her deep purple eyes sparkling.

"Ichigo, what I think Pico means is that…well…it's a night out. For the men. You're…kind of a chick." The adorable salamander quivered in fear while informing his friend. He felt bad for her, in a way; she was with Pico, Mokka, and himself WAY more than Aarbie ever was, so considered herself a bro.

Which she kinda was.

"…." The dark mage sat in silence, looking down at the floor.

"Ichigo, I'll be fine, ok? You'll be fine with Lassi and Sorbet. Just promise me one thing."

"Uh, ok? What would that be?"

"Don't go and find my ex and kill her. She's a good person, and it just wasn't meant to be. Promise?"

"…Fine. But it's only because you're my brother." She stated with some sort of pride and taking a heroic pose. She continued speaking, "So, I know that Lassi isn't doing anything tonight, but," she looked directly into Pico's soul and he felt the icy gaze of the demon, "do you happen to know if Sorbet is doing anything?"

His eyes grew wide, and he ran out of the room. (Pico would never admit it, but he begged on his knees for Sorbet's forgiveness at the situation. He overreacts. A lot.)

"What was that strange action about?" Mokka said in his usual monotone. Ichigo snickered evilly, receiving an inquisitive look from the robot, and she left the room.

A few moments later, Pico was back in the messy room.

"Pico, just how are we getting into a bar?" Aarbie asked. The fire mage gave a laugh, "Well, it's simple for me and Mokka. Drinking age is eighteen, I'm nineteen, robots are allowed in ANYWHERE it seems. Aarbie, you should be fine, you look older than eighteen."

"Um…I am eighteen." Aarbie said, although his comment was left ignored.

Chai gave a little nervous laugh and looked away as Pico looked at him.

"Chai, you ARE legal drinking age…right?" Everyone in the room was staring at him now; he could physically feel the pressure around him growing.

His words came with a nervous laugh, "Ehehe, well…..I'm seventeen." The room was silent, seeing as legal age was eighteen.

"Well, as I would desire everyone to agree with me, we cannot go out drinking-"

Mokka was cut off by the fire mage, forming into the devious trouble maker that he was, "Now the question is: How can we sneak you in?"

A devious smile started to form on the salamander's face, "Do you still have that fake ID? We could easily place my picture into it."

Pico joined in with the smile, adding in a crazy laugh that would even make the evilest of villains jealous. The two laughed for a decent minute, the sound traveling to the room across from them.

/

In the room across from the (smelly) boys, Lassi was sitting in a fluffy chair playing on her PSM (PlayStation Magic) while Sorbet tried to bake cookies in order to figure out why Ichigo had entered the room with an "I'm being evil" face and then started to mumble to herself about how no one loves her. The water mage decided to ignore Ichigo; however that is a task easier said than done.

Ichigo, in a sudden decision, pounced into the bowl of leftover cookie dough, causing her face to be covered in chocolate chip pieces.

"Heylistenheylisten! Sorbet, I have a GRAND idea of what we should do tonight!" Sorbet gave a sigh, having to wonder if Ichigo's doctor was giving her the correct medication, asking, "And what would this 'grand idea' be? If it's roller-skating down a flight of stairs again-"

"The three of us are going out tonight!" An evil smile crept onto the Demon of Darkness's face. _Yes, and when I find those boys, I will make sure they will pay! But…not in a way that will turn me into some sort of fuzzy creature…again…_

"Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun! Just wait a sec, I need to run away from Whiterun so I can save. And I shouldn't pickpocket a guard in broad daylight…" Lassi, trying to flee as fast as she could, ended up taking about fifteen minutes after (somehow) running into two frost trolls and then having a dragon quickly join in the chase after her character. Needless to say, her character got real dead.

Yes, "got real dead". But enough about Skyrim.

The three girls quickly got ready for a night out, Ichigo and Lassi grabbing their IDs, handing Sorbet a VERY LEGIT ID as well, leaving for the nearby city.

/

The city was alive, buzzing with groups of friends and couples as they headed towards their favourite clubs and bars. The amount of lights made it easy to walk, casting different coloured shades of blues, reds, greens, and other fluorescent lights. It had a similar atmosphere to when it was daylight outside. Well, except for the handful of drunks making a poor attempt to get back to an apartment as they stumbled and swerved down the sidewalk.

Small snowflakes had started falling, melting as soon as they touched the surface they landed on. Ichigo was relatively cold, but tried to hide it from her two friends, who didn't seem to have any issues with the snow. She understood why; Lassi's fur helped keep herself warm, although the snow was starting to get the pretty orange dress (it seemed to be based off of a kimono) wet, making it a good idea to quickly find the bar she was looking for. She glanced over at Sorbet, who was wearing a stunning turquoise dress with a pair of black high heels. Ichigo had to wonder for a moment on why her younger friend did not bring a coat, until she remembered that Sorbet, due to being a strong water mage, most likely had no issue with the snow and cold weather. Underneath Ichigo's own warm and fluffy purple coat was simple black dress that showed her EVERY curve.

Back at the apartment, the dark mage suggested that the three of them dress nice. Really nice. So nice and pretty that no one would be able to recognize them. And it worked, along with making them look a decent few years older.

The girls crossed to the other side of the street and entered into a bar called "C.P. O'Callaghan's", an obviously Irish pub known for sometimes letting a minor have drinks. It was also Pico's favourite place, and the best chance of finding her four targets. Ichigo didn't automatically look for them, getting a table for her and her roommates instead. The bar was relatively full; some of the people looking to get hammered while some already had that appearance. Like this one person that passed by, he was stumbling back to his seat, dark blonde hair in disarray, and crystal coloured eyes were having trouble with its focusing-

"Holy crap, is that Aarbie?" the rabbit girl's eyes followed the drunken man, "Ichigo, that was sooooo your brother!"

The girls stared, half in amusement, half worried as the usually quiet and shy Aarbie walked up to strangers and began ranting on why he was at C.P. O'Callaghan's. A salamander boy and a mage with fire red hair grabbed his arms and dragged him back to his seat across the room. They too showed signs that they had been drinking, although it seemed to be a lot less than the light mage being physically put down in his chair.

"Do you think we should go over and say hi?" Sorbet questioned, her eyes staying on Pico as he toppled backwards trying to get in his own chair. The girls had a few beers, discussing things at school and whatnot as the boys progressively became more drunk (if it was possible).

_And now it is time for my plan! MWAHAHAHA!_ "Hey here's an idea! Seeing as they are drunk off their asses, let's mess with them a bit. We can go over, split them into three separate groups, and then mess with their heads by telling crazy stories and flirting over-the-top with them!"

"I CALL PICO!" Sorbet, finishing off a beer and slamming the mug against the table, exclaimed to the group.

Again, an evil smile crept onto Ichigo's face, "Wow Sorbet, choosing him so fast? You could make one think that you liked him…" It was meant as a teasing threat, although one that rolled right off of a slightly tipsy Sorbet.

Lassi ignored all most of what was just said, chiming in with her own thoughts, "They'll most likely be too drunk to even comprehend that we're hitting on them. Meh, sounds funny!" With that, Lassi burst in a fit of giggles, no one really knowing what was going through her head.

The girls agreed on the plan; they were going to flirt with their assigned boy(s) (Ichigo trying to look brave by saying she would flirt with both Chai and Mokka), so in the morning, when the boys told fake stories of how they were awesome and picked up some chicks, the girls could just turn around and make fun of them and reveal what really happened.

It was a wonderful plan, and they went to action.

/

"Hi boys, mind if we sit here?"

Aarbie looked up in a drunken gaze to meet the eyes of a gorgeous rabbit girl. She had a cool, relaxed look to her, and she gave an obvious smile right at him. He tried to make audible words, but his "hey there sexy" turned into a "eyyerzy". In his mind, it worked quite well though, because the attractive lady took a seat right next to him and began flirting madly with him.

The light mage just kept eye contact with her, giving a happy yet very lazy smile. He only broke eye contact once, in order to look at his friends. Pico was having a very quiet conversation with a girl in a blue dress, and a girl in a black dress (one he thought to be slightly on the slutty side) was hitting on Chai…and Mokka? Maybe he was too drunk if he thought a girl was actually FLIRTING with that annoying robot.

Could robots even get drunk? He decided it would be too difficult to think about.

"So, what about you?" He couldn't remember what the girl had just said, so he went with, what he thought, was a good line.

"U ave beuful eyez…" Is the sound that left his mouth. What he tried to say was, "Your eyes are stunningly beautiful". Even so, the girl blushed at his comment. Even though it felt like only a few minutes later, the bar was already announcing last call. Aarbie had sat in his chair all night talking to an interesting and beautiful girl…completely forgetting the reason on why him and his friends going in the first place.

But did it MATTER anymore? Obviously, his ex couldn't have meant that much to him if he already was flirting with another girl…even if it was mostly due to alcohol…But it didn't bother him. As far as he was concerned, he was sitting next to a beautiful girl; well, was being kicked out of the pub with his group of friends and the three girls they had been talking with. No matter, Aarbie would try to walk with her.

However, Pico was leading his group in the opposite direction. Aarbie stumbled a bit and shouted, "Ey *hic* il I see you gain?" He only just realized his voice sounded really dumb while drunk.

The bunny girl giggled back, "Oh, I'm quite sure I'll be seeing you again." She winked one of those wonderful eyes, chasing off after her companions. _I don't know if I'll be able to forget those eyes…_

He swayed on the side walk, a goofy grin on his face as she walked away, collapsing on the ground moments later.

/

The sunlight hurt as Aarbie attempted to open his eyes. He slowly started to sit up, everything aching due to the drinking and pain of falling because he was so drunk. Looking down, he was still in his clothing from last night.

_God, what DID happen last night? _That was probably a bad sign that he had way too much to drink. He could only vaguely remember after the first few glasses of whiskey and absolutely nothing from after the gin…

"How the hell did I let Chai talk me into that…?" he muttered to himself. The door slammed wide open, revealing his twin, who was shouting good mornings at the top of her lungs. With her was Sorbet, who decided it was a clever idea to uncover the rest of the window, receiving a loud moan from Aarbie as he covered his eyes.

The young light mage was dragged out into the living room, where Mokka was cooking breakfast (unsuccessfully), Pico was sitting down in a chair nearby, and Chai had placed his Swag Shades over his eyes. Aarbie made a gesture, greeting them good morning and promptly taking a seat next to the salamander boy.

"So…can anyone else not remember what happened last night?"

There were a few groans caused by the hangovers. Well, that was answer enough for him.

"Uhg...how much…did we drink?" Pico asked, cradling his head in his hands. Ichigo laughed, placing her hands on her hips, "Enough that you can't remember anything, it seems. Seriously, that's A LOT of drinks."

This fact did not make Aarbie feel much better. He sighed. _I can't remember, but I think I was having a good time. _He stood up, walking to the kitchen to investigate what food was left. No one in the apartment had bought food for a week, even after it all mysteriously disappeared while Mokka was taking care of a cat.

With the lack of food, he decided to stumble across the hall to the girl's apartment in order to raid their refrigerator. Crossing into the kitchen, he noticed that Lassi was sleeping on the couch in fluffy green pajamas. As quietly as he could, he opened the refrigerator, taking out a carton of eggs.

Even while in a hangover, he was an excellent chief, quickly turning the eggs into scrumptious scrambled eggs. _Man, I wish I could remember what happened last night…_

It annoyed him; he could only remember being absolutely happy. And a girl. He had no memory of what she even looked like. Aarbie quickly searched his pockets, hoping that the mysterious woman left an address or a phone number. But alas, there was no such thing.

Aarbie must have made some racket, because Lassi rose from her slumber in a panic. Looking around, she only saw Aarbie, and she let go a sigh of relief.

"Haha, I thought there was a robber or something…Good to know it was only you sneaking around." The bunny girl scratched the back of her head, making eye contact with Aarbie.

Those eyes…sparkling, full of life. He felt as though he had seen eyes like that somewhere before. His stomach churned and did flip flops, and he questioned on why he felt so nervous all of a sudden.

He blinked.

**Trololololo! So sorry this took so long. I am real lazy, and I have, like four other story ideas (Magical Starsign, Keroro Gunso/Sgt. Frog, Pokemon MysDun, and Avelon Code crossover). Also, you should totally read more of our fanfic, cuz even I am curious of what my little sister Rieko and her frog Ororo write. ….I should memorize lines for my play…..OH, and comment. Like, a lot. And I may want guest characters for my next Starsign fic. Which will be AWESOME! So just contact via over ! :D **


End file.
